


Day Six

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: September Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: But he's a shit dad, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Death, Murdad gives me life, References to Depression, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: "Laughing at these cat videos is the only thing I have going for me right now."





	Day Six

Noodle liked her family. They could be a little overbearing, but considering she’s faked her death in front of them before, it’s not like she can’t blame them. 2D and Russel loved her and they showed it by being clingy, that’s all. Honestly, she preferred it to Murdoc’s brand of love. She knows he hasn’t had the best life, especially when he was living with his birth family. According to the book he wrote and has yet to read, his dad is the biggest dipshit on the face of the planet. She knows for a fact his brother’s not much better; she’s actually met the cunt. Neither of them know his mother, but Murdoc’s best guess is that she’s a bitch too, considering she left him in the hands of her one night stand she didn’t know dick about. Even with all this, Noodle still found it in herself to blame this fucking bassist asshole for how he treated her. 

 

His brand of love was shouting and later whispered apologies that didn’t make the hurt and anger go away. His brand of love was stealing her clothes without saying so much as a word to her and acting like he was the innocent one when she got mad. Murdoc was like a toxic sponge, taking away the care and support she tried to give to everyone she loved because apparently he deserved it more than all the rest of them. He chipped away at her heart with harsh words, then tried to replace those pieces with empty promises. It was a cycle that Noodle hated so much and she’d leave it if she could. 

 

But it’s not like there weren’t good parts of her loving Murdoc. In between shouted bullets, there was cups of tea and plates of food set down next to her at meal times. There was an unspoken connection between them spanning twenty years. It defied all the distance or time either could put between them. Noodle loved the fact that she could just talk about shit with him. When she’d introduced him to depressed humor, god it’d been great. There were things she could only say to him without receiving a concerned look and it was amazing. She could tell him about anything and that would be that.

 

“I adopted a cat because my life is spiraling out of control and it had no meaning anymore.”

 

“That’s great, love.”

 

And that was that. 

 

“Sounds great, but I need to go cry about my shitty childhood and figure out why I’m still alive.”

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

And that was that.

 

“Laughing at these cat videos is the only thing I have going for me right now.”

 

“Mhm, can you get that melody back to me by Friday, Noodle?”

She loved it all, but none of that was enough to make her sympathize with him when they took him away in handcuffs. For months, Noodle felt freer than she ever had in her life, even if something was missing. 

 

And then he had some fan reach out to her so she could help him. And then he went and died before she could reach back. 

 

She’d cried when she found out. God, she’d broken down in sobs and let out years of hurt. She had called out his name and something she would never call him again and never to his face. She made promises, to him she supposed, promising to be good, promising to stay his little girl just like he’d wanted. And then it just stopped. When she’d cried herself out, Noodle found a warm, dry place and slept. She slept for ten hours, ate some of her rations, then started back towards civilization. It took a week of hiking to get service back on her phone, and the first thing she did was start talking to that fan. She made herself numb as she shared what she’s learned on her journey with them, made it a nice little story too. 

 

When she saw him on the yak, Noodle nearly dropped her phone in the snow. It took all her self-restraint to send a picture to that fan before she rushed to him. He was out cold and tied tightly, but it was Murdoc. He was there and he was safe. A little worse for wear, but safe. All she had to do was get him awake and moving and she’d finally know everything. It almost felt like too much for Noodle.

 

She grabbed the rope and began leading the yak away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some Murdad right now & this prompt does not fit the theme of the story. I'm not sorry for that. 
> 
> If you liked, please consider leaving a kudos/comment or come talk to me on Tumblr (@grlz-babe)
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe y'all!


End file.
